Mini Stories
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Mini-Stories i have of Fairy Tail
1. The Truth Drink

**Neko-Chan:these are mini-stories which i willfinish~like never.**

**Kisu-ki:We don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_(Chapter 1-Secret Potion)_

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms out after such an exhausting day of practice with unlocked the keys to her house to find an insane stripper with an armored girl and a pink haired boy.

"Nani,Why are you here!"screamed out Lucy.

"We wanted to have a sleep over,Lushee."mumbled Natsu as he chomped on Lucy's chicken.

"WITHOUT MY CONSENT,GRAY!YOUR CLOTHES"shrueked the exasperated Lucy.

Doing this?Man,She sure did need her remembering,she smirked evilly.

"Do you want some cola?"smiled Lucy innocently.

"Sure..."the red head replied oblivious to Lucy's innocent look.

Lucy grabbed a small bottle from her fridge and grabbed small slowly poured each a big was the truth had bought it in Edolas before she the group diwned their sodas,Lucy couldnt help smirking.

Lucy:So,Everyone,Tell me your 7 Secrets that you will never tell me?


	2. Juvia's Love Potion

** for grammar mistakes.**

**Kisu-ki:Ara,Right.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2-Love Spell-_**

* * *

Lucy walked towards the request board when suddenly-

"Love Rival!"hissed the temperetal bluenette.

"I'm not your rival, what is it?"muttered the blondie back.

"Do you have some sort of Love Spell that makes Gray-sama love you?"she angrily asked the confused Lucy.

"I don't keep love spells..."Lucy answered.

"Oh."Juvia's anger and excitement dropped to a low zero.

Lucy felt so sorry for the desperate ,she did it..

"But,Uh,I can help you make a love spell,haha!"she covered instantly.

"Love Rival will help Juvia?"

"Um,Yea.I'lle help you!"

"Great,Let's go!"

* * *

**Please tell me if you want this story continued or the other ones.**


	3. The Wrong Time To Mess With Lucy

**3rd Mini Story,Coming right up!**

* * *

_**The Wrong Time To Mess With Lucy**_

* * *

Its a normal shining,Happoly drinking,Some Regular fighting,A Happy Mirajane,A cake-loving Erza,A loving Juvia,A concentrated Levy,A fired-up Natsu,A Stripping Gray,A drunken Cana,A manly Elfman...Oh,And a pissed-off -WAIT!A PISSED-OFF LUCY?!Now,That's a rare scene.

"Lu-Chan,Is your story do-"Levy started but was cut off by Lucy.

"Shut Up,Levy."she retorted with a pissed-off look on her ,Resulting in Levy crying into Jet,Droy and Gajeel.

"Lucy,Dont make-"Droy again tried to say but was cut of by a glare.

"What the hell'dya say,Droy.."She said murderously.

"Oi,Dont bully Levy."Gajeel said flatly.

"Gajeel,SHUT YOUR CRAPPY SONG HOLE!"Lucy screamed.

Ok,That brought 'em stopped and Gray stopped stopped eating stopped crying...Aprupt Silence slowly morphed into everyone glaring at Lucy.

"Im having a rough day,So just shut up."Lucy angrily answered their mental questions.

"But,Lushheee."Natsu answered putting a hand on Lucy.

Lucy elbowed his stomach and he flew to the wall having a little stared at Lucy in shock as she glared at the flying now stomped up to Lucy to tell her offf but she slapped Erza's face with no was sent flying ,Everyone looked at her in God,Can simeone save this monster Lucy?

* * *

**Nice Ending(:**


	4. Bridal Regrets

**Neko-Chan:Yo.**

**Lucy:Nani?Neko-Chi...**

**Neko-Chan:What?Please do the disclaimer Erza.**

**Erza:What do you gurantee me,ha?!**

**Neko-Chan:234 Cheese Cakes.p-please dont kill me.**

** doesnt own Fairy the OCs and this plot.**

**Neko-Chan:Phew.**

**Erza:You better buy my cake,ne.**

**Neko-Chan:Yes!**

* * *

_...Bridal Regrets..._

* * *

Lucy smiled ,the day she was dreaming since she was a little girl,being a bride was one thing important to her.'_Now im getting married...If you ask me,i proudly say to you Gray._

* * *

"Dammit,Lu.I thought you were never gonna come."a busty blue-haired girl Smiled at Lucy is Levy Redfox,a world famous author and a book was also Lucy's bestfriend and was always there.

"Gomen, just having second thoughts...I mean,I love Gray and all but-"Lucy tried to make a paragraph but was cut off by a smiling Levy.

"Lu,I knew Gajeel was the one.I mean,Jet and Droy are sweeties but i mean they 'aint got you on a chair begging their names."Levy answeres back.

"Levy..i mean.."She tried to talk.

"I know you still love Natsu and all, ~ling,Mira-san's even having second thoughts on Freed."She tried to ease Lucy.

"She does?But,Levy-Chan...Natsu's married to the sweet Lisanna.I mean,There's no chance!"Lucy cried out.

"Dammit, really are forcing me to this."Levy mumbled as she slapped Lucy's face leaving her stunned.

"..."Lucy made no sound.

"For Goodness Sake,Lu-Chan!YOURE STEALING GRAY FROM JUVIA!Dont you realize it?!"Screamed Levy at the Speechless Lucy.

"...She's married to Lyon,Levy."

"Uh, you seen the way she looks at Gray?"

"You're right...im doing this wrong."

Lucy covered her eyes and ran the forest,wherever that is...She soon bumped to her first Dragneel...He had was mature and his hair was longer and his boyish features were the one thing Lucy loved was still is it you ask?His Smile.

"Are you ok,Lucy?"he worriedly asked.

Everything i loved was what do i do?

* * *

**...no comment...**


End file.
